Teen Titans: The Movie
Teen Titans: The Movie is a 2012 film adaptation of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Titans_(TV_series) Teen Titans], which was released in theatrical release on April 13, 2012. Scott Menville, Greg Cipes, Hynden Walch, Tara Strong and Khary Payton reprised their roles.Teen Titans Returns. Retrieved March 31, 2012. Teen Titans: The Movie became a huge success for the markets. It gained mixed to positive reviews, and was a commercial success earning $200 million worldwide at the box office. Plot The H.I.V.E. Five enters the city park and unleashed a creature deep underground named Tron to set to destroy the world. While watching the fireworks at the Carnival, Robin confirms to Starfire that he is in love with her, where the two were seen holding hands. Meanwhile, the Teen Titans; Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy are staying close and strong together when trouble approaches and figures out that Tron has been unleashed, but they have never met him before. Although, Cyborg realized that he has been buried underground for 20 years for ruling the world. The Teen Titans were being called for trouble in the city. When there was no trouble from the park, they than visit the park met Tron and were attacked by his robot leaving them alone. Tron, and the H.I.V.E. Five members entered the Titan Tower, destroying it in a fire, steal the power supply to regain to Tron and break it in pieces causing the Titans to lose their powers and killing their pet Silkie. As they returned to the Tower, they found that Silkie is dying. Another chance to get their powers restored is to head to the island called Titans Power. Meanwhile, Titan East assistances to protect the world and Mas and Memos takes care of Silkie. The Titans are attacked by Tron’s robots but are being rescued by island’s owner Rebecca, who assistances to get their powers restored on their own gives them five ninja powers to journey to the woods alone. Beast Boy seceretly had a crush on Rebecca since he no longer sees Terra. After defeating four dirt monsters, their powers finally restored and captured the new power supply. Rebecca told the the Titans that they also have gain new power abilities to create a powerful invisibility and kissed Beast Boy in the cheeks to wish him good luck. Back in the city, everything seems normal, but turns out that people are possed by Tron's monsters including Titan East members Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy and later Starfire, having being kidnapped by Mammoth. While Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy are battling against Tron, Mas and Memos rescued their entire friends and Starfire. Meanwhile, she rescued her friends and helped them defeating Tron, and the H.I.V.E. Five were arrested. The Titans returned to the Tower, and they realized that they are too late because they found Silkie now dead. Beast Boy realized what Rebecca told them that they could use them to fix everything and bring someone they love to life. They used their ninja powers to rebuild the base and bringing Silkie back to life, and Robin returns the power supply. Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire shared a kiss and secretly announced that they are already a couple. Afterwards, the Titans had a party at the Titan tower celebrating to the world of thanking the Titans for saving the world. Cast *Scott Menville as Robin *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Hynden Walch as Starfire *Khary Payton as Cyborg *Tara Strong as Raven *Lauren Tom as Jinx, Gizmo *Ashley Johnson as Rebecca, Terra *Ron Perlman as Tron *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Bumblebee *Mike Erwin as Speedy *Wi Wheaton as Aqualad *Michael Rosenbaum as Kid Flash *Freddy Rodriguez as Más y Menos *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mammoth, See-More *Jason Marsden as Billy Numerous Production Development After the cancelation of Teen Titans in 2006, DC Comics and Warner Bros. will release an animated film adaptation of the TV series into theaters on April 13, 2012 with the original cast reprising their roles.Teen Titans Returns! Retrieved December 10, 2011. Diretor Michael Chang, who did Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, will return to direct a theatrical film version as well as crew members.User blog:Ceauntay/Warner Bros. Brings Back the Teen Titans. Retrieved April 9, 2012 Scott Menville, Greg Cipes, Hynden Walch, Khary Payton and Tara Strong will reprise their roles. It's production budget will cost $40 million to produce.Teen Titans: The Movie Earns $40 Million in Production Budget. Retrieved April 9, 2012. Animation Teen Titans: The Movie will have the same animation, but will have a theatrical release version of the drawing comparing from the TV series to have a dramatic look inside the film.Tara Strong Talks Teen Titans: The Movie. Retrieved December 10, 2011. Chang states "bringing animated shows to theaters will be a big thing, because they are trying to make it into a feature length movie, not making it into some boring drawing from the show itself.Michael Chang Talks Teen Titans: The Movie. Retrieved April 13, 2012. Soundtrack English composer Alexandre Desplat will compose the film's soundtrack.Harry Potter Composer To Write Teen Titans: The Movie Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Retrieved December 10, 2011. Green Day will record the film's theme song.Green Day to Perform Teen Titans: The Movie Theme Song. Retrieved December 24, 2011. Puffy AmiYumi's song "Friends Forever" will be included in the film's soundtrack.AmiYumi Records Teen Titans Soundtrack. Retreived April 10, 2012. Release Teen Titans: The Movie will be released into theaters everywhere starting on April 13, 2012. The film's trailer was released in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks:_Chipwrecked Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked] on December 16, 2011.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pO-PLLBcddg A video game with the same title was released on April 4, 2012. According to MPPA, the film received a PG rating for "rude humor and mild action" as of March 1, 2012.Teen Titans movie slaps PG rating On March 31, 2012, Facebook and Warner Bros. said that they will stream a full movie live on Facebook and will have to buy the price of $30.00 to register to pay to see the film screened live on Facebook. This is to the fact that Facebook stating that the copyright belongs to Warner Bros., not Facebook.User blog:Ceauntay/Facebook to Screen Midnight Screening of Teen Titans: The Movie. Retreived March 31, 2012. Warner Bros. relased the film's new clip entitled "The End of the World" on April 7, 2012.User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' -- The End of the World. Retreived April 7, 2012. A 31 second new TV spot was also released the same day.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yt84S2R47VM The following day, a 1 minute and 45 second promo featurette was released featuring the Titans into action.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3spV0wmCGA&feature=relmfu Teen Titans: The Movie had a world premiere in Los Angeles on April 9, 2012.Teen Titans: The Movie World Premiere in L.A. Retrieved April 12, 2012. Teen Titans: The Movie opens in 1,255 theaters at midnight,Teen Titans: The Movie Opens Tonight At Midnight. Retrieved April 13, 2012. and 3,755 theaters nationwide starting on April 13, 2012.User blog:Ceauntay/'Teen Titans: The Movie' Release -- Opening in 3,755 Theaters. Retrieved April 12, 2012. Reaction Early test screening The film's early test screening premiered on January 27, 2012 and received early positive reviews stating "the kids missed their favorite superheroes, and will be thrilled to see them returning and heading to theaters.Teen Titans: The Movie Early Test Screening. Retrieved January 27, 2012. Director and producer of the film attended the film's premiere, says that this could be at least the year's most anticipated film so far.Michael Chang Talks Teen Titans: The Movie. Retreived April 12, 2012. Criticial reception Teen Titans: The Movie received mixed to positive reviews. As of April 14, 2012, the film scored a positive 95% from Rotten Tomatoes,Teen Titans: The Movie (2012). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved April 6, 2012. stating that comicbook fans realized that the movie feels like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kick-Ass_(film) Kick-Ass] with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scott_Pilgrim_vs._the_World Scott Pilgrim vs. the World], but has a different feeling into it.Is 'Teen Titans: The Movie' The Best Movie of the Year? Retrieved April 13, 2012. It was also listed as one of the "best reviewed film" of the year so far. IGN gave a film 8/10 calling it "the best movie of the year so far."Teen Titans: The Movie (2012). IGN Review. Retreived April 6, 2012. Metacritic scored Teen Titans: The Movie a 75, based on 30 views, becoming its favorite reviewed film this year so far.Teen Titans: The Movie (2012). Metacritic. Retrieved April 6, 2012. Adam Brown of New York magazine gave it a postive review stating that "it's a movie that nerdy fans have been waiting for, and feels like others have seen [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers:_The_Movie Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie] back in 1995."Teen Titans: The Movie (2012). New York Magazine. Retrieved April 12, 2012. Robert Ebert of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicago_Sun-Times Chicago Sun-Times] gave the film a mixed 2 1/2 out of 4 stars stating: "The movie feels like celebrating a reunion of the cancelled show from 2003 to 2006 on Cartoon Network seems neccessary enough to bring fans to watch their favorite characters, but most no longer watch them because he heard or seen children grow quickly.Ebert, Robert: "Teen Titans: The Movie Review. Retrieved April 13, 2012. Box office Teen Titans: The Movie grossed a massive $3.2 million in midnight screenings, making it the fourth biggest midnight grosses of 2012 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games_(film) The Hunger Games] ($19.7 million), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_(film) The Avengers] ($18.3 million), and Family Guy: The Movie ($12.5 million). On its opening day, it grossed $18,219,661, bringing its total to $42,141,860 on its opening weekend making it it #1 at the box office finally ending The Hunger Games from being at the top of the box office in a few weeks. It was also the fifth biggest weekend debut of 2012 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_(film) The Avengers] ($200.3 million), The Hunger Games ($152.5 million), Family Guy: The Movie ($141.1 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lorax_(film) The Lorax] ($70.2 million). The film also roses the #1 position in the U.K. (£4,220,860),User blog:Ceauntay/Teen Titans sinks Battleship at UK box office. Retrieved April 22, 2012. Australia (AU$4,150,886),http://boxofficemojo.com/intl/australia/?yr=2012&wk=15&currency=local&p=.htm Norway (5,220,000 NOK)http://boxofficemojo.com/intl/norway/?yr=2012&wk=15&currency=local&p=.htm and Japan (¥710,860,988).http://boxofficemojo.com/intl/japan/?yr=2012&wk=15&currency=local&p=.htm In total, the film brought in $21,000,000 ranking #3 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic 3D] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battleship_(film) Battleship], for a worldwide total of $66,141,860. As of May 13, 2012, Teen Titans: The Movie grossed $91,223,000 in North America, with $109,000,000 in foreign markets, bringing its total to $200,223,000 worldwide.Teen Titans: The Movie (2012). Box Office Mojo. Retrieved April 16, 2012.Teen Titans: The Movie (2012). The Numbers. Retrieved April 16, 2012. See also *''Teen Titans: The Movie (soundtrack)'' *''Teen Titans: The Movie (video game)'' *''Teen Titans'' References External links *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Teen-Titans-The-Movie/147930318659386?skip_nax_wizard=true Teen Titans: The Movie Official Website - Facebook] *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' - Release Dates *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' Official Website *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' at Box Office Mojo Category:2010s animated films Category:2012 films Category:Films adapted from a television series Category:American films